


I Didn't Mean to Fall for You

by love_bookswillbetheendofme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual!Hermione, F/F, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian!Pansy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parties, Roommates, Rule Breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_bookswillbetheendofme/pseuds/love_bookswillbetheendofme
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to finish her education. She hopes that she will be able to finally make it through a year without any distractions. What she didn't expect was to be distracted by a certain Slytherin.





	I Didn't Mean to Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to tumblr at love-bookswillbetheendofme. I had a different start to this story, but I'm not able to find it. I fell in love with the ship, and I'm sad that there aren't a lot of fanfics for it! I'll add more tags as I go. So here's my take on Pansmione! Enjoy! <3

Hermione was having a shit day.

First, she somehow slept through her wand alarm and missed breakfast. Harry did, however, grab her a blueberry muffin that he gave her when she met him coming out of the Great Hall. She had noticed that since Draco and Harry started dating, Harry tended to be more affectionate and observant. Weird side effect of being in a relationship.

The second thing that contributed to Hermione’s bad day was the fact that her bag decided to give out on her way to potions. She told Harry and Draco to go ahead without her. She easily waved her wand and fixed the mess, but it still caused her to be late to potions. 

This led to the third horrible thing that happened: the only seat left in potions was next to Pansy. This in and of itself wasn’t a problem. The problem was what potion they were to brew. 

“Thank Merlin we’re working together today,” Pansy exclaimed when Hermione plopped unto the seat next to her. “There’s no way that I would have been able to brew this on my own.” 

“What exactly are we supposed to be working on?” Hermione scrounged around in her bag for her textbook as she awaited Pansy’s answer. 

“Amortentia.”

“Fuck.” Hermione had gotten a hold of her textbook, but promptly dropped it when she heard Pansy’s answer. Ever since Draco and Harry had started dating over the summer, the girls had started a tentative friendship. They had also been assigned as roommates this year and could often be found studying in the library or hanging out in the eighth year common room. The school year had started two months ago, and in that time, Hermione had realized that she was attracted to Pansy. 

“What? Don’t tell me that you can’t brew it. You’re just as brilliant at potions as Draco is, and he brewed it in fifth year.” Pansy waved away Hermione’s panicked look. “Don’t worry, he didn’t use it on anyone.”

“Ah, um, that’s nice.” Hermione’s mind raced with what she might smell this time around. Last time, the scent had focused on Ron, who she had had a crush on at the time. She and Ron had agreed after the war that they didn’t feel anything for each other than sibling love. While helping rebuild Hogwarts over the summer, she had met witches and wizards from all over Britain that were helping. She connected with a witch a few years older than her who studied wand lore. It took her a few weeks, but she finally realized why she felt butterflies in her stomach every time the two of them worked together: Hermione was attracted to her. After a trip to Muggle London to get LGBTQ+ books from a store, she did some research and found out about bisexuality. She had yet to confide her findings to anyone. In fact, she had ignored this revelation until the first time she had seen Pansy wrapped in a towel after a shower their first night in their dorm.

“Hello? You never answered my question! Do you think we’ll be able to brew this or not? We’re already a bit behind in starting.” Pansy gestured to the students around them.

Hermione pulled her thoughts from their current tangent and focused on Pansy. “Yes, we can do this. Could you, ah, never mind. I see you already gathered the ingredients.” She flipped her book to the correct page for the instructions. The two progressed through the steps of the potion, and they finished with time to spare.

Pansy leaned in to smell the potion. “Odd. I thought the potion would smell different for me this time, considering my…tastes in partners has changed since the last time I smelled it.”  
“You mean since your true love Draco started dating Harry?” Pansy made a face. She had told Hermione that she had never been in love with Draco, contrary to popular belief. Hermione leaned in, dreading what she would smell. She inhaled. Old books, fall air, and a floral scent greeted her nose. The floral scent smelled a lot like the perfume Pansy liked to wear on “special occasions” which was any time the eighth years left the castle.

“No, I don’t mean Draco. I mean that my type has changed. Anyways, what do you smell? Mine is books, cinnamon tea, and something I can’t quite place. Haven’t ever been able to, to be honest.”

“I smell fall air, some type of flowers, and of course books.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You smelling books doesn’t surprise me. I just don’t know why I smell them too.” Pansy shrugged, then smiled as Professor Slughorn waddled over. “Good morning, Professor.”

“Good morning, Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger. It looks like the two of you have managed to brew a perfect specimen. It might even be better than Mr. Potter’s and Mr. Malfoy’s.”

Hermione turned to Pansy with a big grin on her face. “I’m sure that will annoy Draco immensely.”

Slughorn chuckled. “I think he will appreciate some healthy competition. Classes can become boring if one doesn’t have anyone to challenge themselves against.” A small explosion sounded from across the room from the table Dean and Seamus were sitting at. “I should probably go make sure nothing too big has blown up. Good job again, ladies.” Slughorn hurried over to Dean’s table while he dismissed the class. It looked like Seamus had decided to take refuge under the table. 

“I can’t wait to tease Draco about us doing better in potions than him while we eat.” Pansy turned back to Hermione when she noticed that Hermione wasn’t right next to her. “Are you coming?”

“Go on without me. I’m just going to drop my bag off in our room.” Hermione was hoping the distance from Pansy would help calm the internal freak out she was currently experiencing.

“Okay, see you later then!” Pansy hurried off to catch up with Draco, Harry, and Ron. Hermione tried to convince herself she hadn’t just stared at her roommate’s arse as she walked away.


End file.
